


Freaks of nature

by mrstrentreznor



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Competition, F/M, JBNP, Post Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstrentreznor/pseuds/mrstrentreznor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: I know it is an unusual pairing, and I would never have put them together but it was another challenge from a fan. I started thinking that they had nothing in common, and then I realised that they actually did… I started from there. The actor who will play Nahuel in BD2 is JD Pardo. He's worth a look on google images… just sayin'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Freaks of nature

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know it is an unusual pairing, and I would never have put them together but it was another challenge from a fan. I started thinking that they had nothing in common, and then I realised that they actually did… I started from there. The actor who will play Nahuel in BD2 is JD Pardo. He's worth a look on google images… just sayin'.

**Freaks of nature**

My Entry for the JBNP's "Show The Love" a JBNP Valentine's Oneshot Contest

Pairing: Leah and Nahuel

Rating: M

Set: post BD

For Yemonja

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

* * *

Leah Clearwater was very unhappy. The Volturi had finally shown up and after a hell of a lot of chest pounding and vampire showing off…  _nothing had happened_. What a freaking crock of shit that was. It was the biggest non-event fucking battle she had ever been involved in.

And there were now officially dozens of the vampire freaks around. The Cullen house had opened its door to anyone they thought could gain them the advantage, including those freaky weird Romanians. What did Jake call them? 'Dracula One and Dracula Two' and he described them as 'creep-tacular'.

At least  _they_  wanted a fight; they were seriously pissed when it all came to nothing. And then they just slunk away. Leah had heard that they were thousands of years old. Ugh she could think of nothing worse than being a thousand years old.

But the vamps were all still hanging around. And she had had it. She wanted to go home. Really home. To La Push. So she stormed out of the house and the post 'battle' celebrations and she hid in the forest.

She punched a tree. It snapped off spectacularly and she felt much better. Punching pillows didn't work for her anymore.

"You are strong," she heard.

Leah jumped a little. She was so busy being maudlin and self-centred, that she hadn't heard that freaky hybrid guy sneak up on her.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What do you want?" She didn't say 'freak'. Go her.

"You are angry," he stated.

Leah made a face and gave him a shrug that meant nothing.

"You are always angry," he stated.

Now she glared at him. "And you can …" Dammit. She couldn't remember his name. He was the one who kept staring at Bella. And he was very fascinated by Renesmee and her little family. As far as she knew, he didn't have any super vamp skills like mind reading.

Just in case, she thought at him.  _Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off._

"I will not go away," he said.

She looked surprised now. "I didn't think you could read minds," she blustered.

"I can't."

Asshole. Read that!

He smiled a little. A small movement of his lips. His hair was long and braided into a long plait that he had thrown over his shoulder. He was utterly gorgeous. Even Bella thought that and she was surrounded by super freakily beautiful people.

Fuck. She was checking him out. He wasn't very tall. She stepped up to him and tried to get into his face. They were about the same height 5ft 7 or so. She might have been a tiny bit taller than him. He looked amused by her.

"I am not frightened of you," he said.

She made a pfft noise of disagreement at him.

"Why were you checking out Bella?" she asked, because she wanted to know the answer to that one. It had unnerved both Jake and Edward.

"She's alive," he said simply.

"Huh?" She was a vampire; how was that alive?

She had seen Renesmee's birth in Jake's wolf mind. She really would have preferred  **not**  to see it. That shit was bad enough to put you off childbirth for life; babies shattering the spines of their birth mothers. Not that it was an issue for sterile wolf girl Leah Clearwater.

He said nothing, as if he was waiting for her to work it out for herself.

She rolled her eyes. He was a hybrid like Renesmee. So his mother was human, like Bella had been. "Bella's alive… and your mother?" she prompted.

"Is dead," he finished. "I killed her. From the birth."

"Bully for you," Leah snarked at him, but she felt bad about it. His mother was in the jungle, virtually alone. Women died of childbirth in the jungle. Normal natural childbirth. As if she could have survived such a thing as birthing a vampire hybrid. It wasn't his fault.

He added, "And I bit her sister and made her a vampire as I was born."

"So you killed her too." His bite was poisonous? Good to know.

"So, why are  **you**  so angry?" he asked her.

"What? You think I can't compete with that?"

He just tilted his head. They were still very close together.

"I turned into a wolf and my father had a heart attack and died."

He nodded, as if she had scored a point. "Half," he conceded.

She snorted. He was right; she hadn't taken down any other family members unless you counted dragging Seth into this as well.

He was still too close and altogether too good looking, she decided. She went to take a step back, but he grabbed the top of her arms.

She growled at him. "Let go of me," she ground out through gritted teeth.

"You are a shape shifter. A wolf," he said. "You are fast. You kill vampires," he said.

Her eyes looked doubtful now. He didn't let her go.

"I have seen you. I see you run." He shrugged. "Not kill," he added. His accent was strong.

She had run so many laps of the Cullen house that they had a worn path around it. He could have seen her running.

"You're a half vampire," she told him.

"I know."

"How many years have you carried your guilt?" she asked him.

"A hundred and fifty years."

She nodded as if  **he**  had scored a point. "You win," she admitted. Her couple of years of sulking didn't compete.

"My prize?" he asked.

She blinked. She wasn't sure what he meant.

The look on his face changed; he looked lascivious. Now she understood.

She blinked again. Whoa.

"We have nothing in common," she argued. Fuck knows why; as if you needed anything in common with a guy to fuck him.

"We are both… freaks," he said simply.

"Freaks of nature," she expanded.

"And we both hate ourselves," he added.

God, wasn't that her problem in a nutshell. "Yes," she confessed.

He nodded. His lips were plumpish and a nice shape she noticed now. Dammit she was thinking about it. He licked his bottom lip. She inhaled a little.

"You're not a virgin?" she asked.

He gave her a very odd look. "After one hundred and fifty years?"

Leah snorted. "It's been done," she grunted.

He smiled.

"And you are beautiful," he whispered. "So very beautiful."

"And I don't break easily," she pointed out. She thought that might be what this was about. He was half human but wholly supernatural. He had supernatural senses, strength, healing, and even supernatural speed, but to a lesser degree. He was not as fast as her. His skin was harder than granite and his bones, including his razor sharp teeth and nails, were unbreakable.

"We have that …in common also." He said it as if he was trying out the language.

He was still holding her by the upper arms. She could feel how strong his grip was, but his hands didn't feel like vampire hands. He didn't fit in his world either. Like her. But he did have other siblings; half-sisters. But everyone he knew that was like him was related to him. They had  _that_  in common too. Her whole pack was related to her somehow. Distant ancestors and cousins on top of cousins. Except for Paul who snaked wildly down the side of the family tree and was Sam's third or fourth cousin. But, as if she'd go  _there_.

"Are you… with someone?" he thought to ask.

She just shook her head. She shifted her hands and put them down on his arms. He felt warmer than a vamp, but still cooler than her. He released her arms a little, but was still holding her.

"What was your name again?" she asked. So, she had forgotten; there were dozens of them, she wasn't an encyclopaedia.

"Nahuel," he said. He pronounced it Nah-well. "And you are Leah."

"Yes."

"Leah," he repeated.

She raised an eyebrow.

Wait a second. Renesmee wasn't related to him. "What about Renesmee?" she asked.

He looked confused. It was kind of adorable. "She is a child," he said. "And she is mated to your Jacob."

"Yeah, okay." That was true. Jake was already unnerved enough from Nahuel watching Bella. If he started on Renesmee?

He had released one of her arms and he was trailing his fingers down the flesh of her arms. "So hot," he whispered.

She lifted the arm he had released and picked up his hair braid. She curled it around her hand. He watched her speculatively. She yanked suddenly and hauled his head over to the side, exposing his neck. He let her do it. He could have fought her. She shoved her face in against his neck and she scented him. She slid her face up the side of his neck and she inhaled. He smelt fine. Not like the other vamps at all.

Her inner wolf was not repulsed by him; she was kind of intrigued. She had never seen anything like him before.

He had a heartbeat.

The hand trailing down her arm shifted lower. He put his arm around low on her hips and pulled her in against him. She was still holding his head at that angle, but he ground himself into her. It made her breath catch. He let go of her other arm to pull her in closer.

Damn. That felt good. And it had been so long. She found her eyes closing as he ground into her again. Christ, he felt good. He not only had a heartbeat, he had an erection.

"Do not think, Leah," he said in a low whisper.

Her mouth opened and her lips pressed against that heartbeat, pulsing in his neck. He let out an 'ahh' sound; a breathy sigh. He had her, and he knew it. She was not backing away now.

His hands slid up from her ass and under her shirt. He now held her chest in against him; his hands flat against the flesh of her back. She released his braid and his head straightened up. They were exactly the same height.

They stood there and looked at each other. Being on the same level made it oddly intimate. She had never had sex with anyone the same height as her before. He glanced down at her lips and back up to her eyes.

He leaned in a little closer. He wanted to kiss her. She knew it.

"Wait," she whispered. "Your venom. Vampire venom is poisonous to wolves."

"I will be careful," he promised. "No biting. I do not want you to die, Leah. Just the little death." He chuckled, as if he had made a joke.

"Little death?" she asked. She found her hand snaking around his waist, under his shirt.

"The French…" his lips brushed exquisitely slowly across hers. "They call an orgasm, the little death."

"You speak French?" she whispered back at him.

"Oui."

"Oh."

"Veux-tu que je parle en français?" [*do you want me to speak in French?]

"Gah." Her brain slid off somewhere. She assumed he had asked her if she wanted him to speak French; in French. Show-off.

"También hablo español fluido," he whispered. [* I also speak fluent Spanish.]

"Spanish too, huh?" she checked.

His eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black. He lifted a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was an oddly intimate gesture. "Leah?" he checked.

She thought about it. He smelt fine. From the lump she could feel in his pants, he had no issues there. He wasn't a fumbling virgin. He had manners. He wasn't going to force her. And on the downside. He was poisonous. She was playing with fire.

But she was Leah Clearwater. No one had ever called her a coward.

She kissed him. No tongue, she told herself. If she even scraped her tongue against his teeth she was a goner. And no one would be sucking the poison out for her. He stayed still; frozen. He let her kiss him.

Her head drew back and she looked into his soulful eyes. "Yes," she said.

They had their clothes off in an instant. His body was fine too; slim and leanly muscled. His skin was that awesome dark coffee colour all over.

She wrapped a heated hand around his firm cock.

He hissed. "Hot," he muttered.

"Imagine how hot I am inside," she murmured to him.

He smiled at her. He kissed his way down to her chest and his mouth closed around one of her peaked nipples. She closed her eyes. And she let herself go.

She died.

She died a dozen times. She had the little death. He pushed her over that edge again and again. She was playing with fire and he burnt her up completely. He was supernatural all right. And he had spent a long time perfecting his technique. She cried out under him. Not kissing him was a small price to pay. It also seemed appropriate that they were outside in the forest; he was not a staid bedroom lover. He was not careful with her.

She could barely move. She lay on her back in the leaf litter and she looked up at his face. His eyes were closed as he made a final thrust into her. He groaned and made a noise that sounded almost painful, as he orgasmed again. Christ, she was full of him.

He opened those brown black eyes and he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. They were both panting a little. He dropped his head and pressed their foreheads together. She breathed him in. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she held him there. His hair fell around her face. She had torn it out of the neat braid at some point.

"Well," she commented. "That was…" Nope. She had no words.

"Good?" he tried.

"Better than good." Damn, she actually ached. She had lost track of time, too. She had no idea how long they had been fucking like animals in the forest. She bore a few scratches and bruises but he had not a scratch on him; not for want of her trying to mark him. Jesus she had nearly bitten him at one stage.

He lifted her and they both lay on their sides, facing each other. His arm still held her onto him.

"You were the best," she told him. No contest, really.

He brushed her hair from her sweaty forehead. "You too," he answered. And then he laughed. "Something else we have in common?"

Leah laughed too. She could not remember the last time she had laughed out loud.

She looked suddenly serious. What were they going to do now?

He looked puzzled.

"Kiss me," she told him. She would worry about that shit later. For now she was happy. She was actually happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at fanfiction.net on Feb 14, 2012


End file.
